


Oblivious Attraction

by CrazyPiggy14



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Tags Are Fun, this is a pairing you don't see alot of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPiggy14/pseuds/CrazyPiggy14
Summary: Jake and Gina are not having the best of luck with relationships, but the answer may be in front of them all along. Of course, everyone else in the precinct has already figured this out
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti/Jake Peralta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Canon divergent. I love Jake and Amy to death (and Rosa/Gina slaps as a pairing) but I wanted to try this out and there's like only one story with this romantic pairing that I’ve been able to find. Tell me if there is more. I may add smut to this eventually I’m not 100% sure (edit: there is smut later in the story). Thank you to my friend Lasya for proofreading this. I haven't written something like this before, so any feedback is very much appreciated

Jake and Gina had been friends for a long-ass time. They had grown up together, and Jake got Gina her job as then 99’s secretary. So when Jake needed apartment help, Gina lent him a hand. That’s how they ended up in their current arrangement. Gina took Nana’s apartment, with Jake moving into hers. 

This is the housing situation when we join our heroes at Shaw’s. After crushing Tactical Village, the 99 had gone there for drinks. Gina had shown up (because what else was she gonna do that night), only to see Jake drinking in the corner by himself. Sighing to herself, she walked over to him and sat down. 

“Alright, what is it Jake?” Gina said. Jake looked at her, startled out of his thoughts by her sudden appearance. 

“What? I’m fine, we totally crushed it today. New course record”

Gina looked in the direction he was facing. There, she saw Amy with some guy that she hadn’t met yet. If he was even worthy of meeting the one and only Gina Linetti. She looked back at Jake, and immediately understood. 

“Come on. We are leaving”

“What why? I’m telling you Gina, I’m perfectly fine”

“I’m not stupid Jake. let’s get away from Amy and---”

“Teddy.” Jake replied with venom. “Yeah let’s go”

They made the drive in without talking. Gina was singing loudly to Beyonce while Jake brooded. Eventually, they arrived at Gina's apartment (as in Jake's old apartment). It wasn't until they'd made it to the door that Jake realized where they were.

"Hey this isn't my apartment", Jake said into the silence 

"Uh no shit genius, now come in before I regret my incredible hospitality"

"But you haven't done anythi---"

"Shushh it's a Gina moment, embrace it"

Jake reluctantly entered, and looked around. It was much different from when he lived here. For one, it was much cleaner. The walls were painted a color that suited Gina, and her trademark randomness was evident. His massage chair remained, however. 

"You still have that?"

Gina sat in the chair with a dramatic flair. 

"Yes Jacob for once you made a sensible furniture decision. This chair is the bomb."

"Gina I don't wanna impose on you"

"Shut up and find some movie. I'd rather you drink yourself to death here than in a random bar. You can sleep in the guest bedroom. You stupidly left some clothes here so you're covered."

Jake started to say something else, but Gina cut him off.

"Yes, I know I'm so amazing for doing this for you. You can repay me by not telling a soul. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Uh sure okay then"

Jake went and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and sat down. He started scrolling through Netflix as Gina dramatically announced that she was going to change. He settled on _The Town_ and had stolen Gina's chair when she returned in a comfortable looking bra and athletic shorts. 

"Eyes up here moron"

"But I wasn't even looking"

"Mhm sureeee"

Jake hadn't been looking. But as the movie started and she sat down, he found his gaze drawn to her. He didn't understand why, he had seen her in a bra many times growing up. Every few minutes, he would sneak a glance. This confused him, but he attributed this to the alcohol. As the movie ended, he bid Gina goodnight and headed into the guest room, hoping some sleep would bring him some clarity.


	2. Departure

When Gina woke up, she smelled a pleasant scent coming from the kitchen. Making sure she had a shirt on, she ambled sleepily into the kitchen. 

"What is this wonderful smell" She asked 

Jake turned around and displayed the breakfast in his hands

"I figured I'd repay you for letting me crash here" 

She could get used to this, Gina thought. The food was amazing. They both proceeded to get dressed, and Jake caught a taxi home. She sat back and thought about the events of the night. She wasn't sure why she had invited Jake over. Her mind was telling her that it was just because she was such a great friend. She wasn't blind. She had seen Jake sneaking glances at her throughout the movie. She didn't deny that he was attractive, but this was new from him. Shrugging, she logged onto twitter and started tweeting the "G-hive".

They started to hang out more often after that. As Amy and Teddy became much more serious, Jake started seeking more and more comfort in Gina. They never talked about it, but her presence always helped him. Gina started to look forward to their movie nights, or whatever activities they chose to do. One night, Jake brought over Mario Kart, and proceeded to beat her every time. He was obviously cheating, since she never lost at anything. Next time Gina whipped his ass at uno, which made sense. However, all of that was soon to change. Jake was gone. Undercover. And on top of that, he admitted to Amy that he wished something "romantic stylez" would happen between them. However, she let him down gently before he left. Jake stopped one more time at Gina's before he left. They shared a drink, and he finally told her what happened with Amy. Then he departed. 

She missed him more than she expected. There were many nights she sat in the apartment they grew up in together. The apartment that she now lived in. It felt lonely. The precinct was different without him. Quieter. Charles had taken to talking to her more to make up for his absence. Honestly, she didn't listen most of the time. Amy was just as boring as usual. Gina had taken to throwing binder clips at her just to make things more interesting. She did always have her pastime of admiring Terry's muscles. That would never get old. Eventually, she and Charles started a weird sex fling thing. He wasn't bad in bed, but she still wasn't into him romantically. None of it made it feel the same as when he was there. All she could do was wait. 

  
  



	3. The Return

Jake wasn't sure what to expect when he came back. The relief on his face was obvious when he saw Holt in the van. After the bust he showed back up at the 99, but he didn't enter. He took a deep breath. Then, he made his grand entrance. Immediately, Charles tackled him in a rib crushing hug. 

"Uh... hey, Charles"

"Welcome back, Jake!!"

"Thank you. But, uh, can you let go before I have to go on medical leave?" 

Charles let go, and Jake made the rounds, exchanging hugs and handshakes with everyone. He and Gina shared a look. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he was sure something had passed between them.Before he could greet her, however, he ran into Amy. The air was thick with awkwardness.

"Hey, meet me in the evidence room?" She said.

"Uh sure." He responded.

Jake followed her into the room. 

"So… I'm still with Teddy." She led with. "I would have said yes to you Jake, but we are getting serious and Teddy is becoming less and less boring. I'm sorry"

"Nah, I get it" Jake replied. "Are we good?"

“We good"

They fist bumped, and they went back to the bullpen. He went over to Gina's desk. 

"Are you here to tell me how much you missed me" Gina said, without looking up from her phone. 

"Uhhh"

"Of course you are Jake. I kinda missed you too. Not that much obviously."

"Thanks?"

"Peralta, can I see you in here" Holt called from his office. 

A month passes, and Jake meets Sophia. They hit it off immediately. Once this started, Gina and Jake's weekly hangouts became less and less frequent. Gina hated this, and hated Sophia because of it. However, she did her best to be supportive of Jake. She offered advice when he came to her about it. She didn't know why she felt so… angry about it. Her bad bitch, idgaf attitude was being demolished. She couldn’t deny that Sophia was very pretty. Something just irked her. But she figured she had to live with it. She tried having some one night stands. She really did. But as soon as the male models left, the strange feeling would come back. Once again, all Gina Linetti could do was wait.


	4. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: someone pointed out something that could be problematic, So I have changed the joke in question

He showed up in the middle of the night one day. Gina barely had time to throw on something that didn't show off her cleavage before he had sat down in the massage chair with bloodshot eyes. He smelled heavily of alcohol and she wondered how he made it to the apartment without incident.

"She's gone," He whispered.

And then he started crying. Jake never cried. He didn't cry when his dad had left him. He didn't cry when Nana had died. But he cried now. Gina briefly considered sending Rosa to beat Sophia, then pulled Jake into a hug. As he cried into her shoulder, Gina started to feel oddly comfortable, in spite of herself. No words were said. Looking down after a while, she heard slow breathing and realized Jake was asleep. The guest room was a mess, and Gina was in no mood to clean it up. So she laid Jake into her bed, and then went out to the couch and fell back asleep.

When Jake woke up, he didn't remember where he was. All he knew that he was in a bed that wasn't his.

“Shit did I sleep with someone shit Sophia is gonna kill me"

Then he remembered. Sophia was gone. She had broken up with him. She said that the differences in their professions put stress on the relationship. She wasn't willing to fight. Suddenly, Jake didn't care whose bed he was in. He never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay there and die. Rolling over, be wondered how he was gonna explain himself to whatever girl had the misfortune of being with him. To his shock, there was nobody there. He looked down and realized he was still in his work clothes. Then he registered his massive headache. Fuck he must been really drunk last night. He heard music coming from the foyer, and decided to get up. Groaning, Jake rolled out of the bed and walked out of the room.

Gina was in the middle of dancing to Rihanna (AN: I will never admit to liking S&M. Never) when she saw Jake stumble out of her room.

"Heyyy look who's alive! I left a bagel for you on the counter, the coffee is probably cold by now" Gina said without even pausing in the dancing.

"Gina, what time is it"

"12:30 broski"

"OH SHIT why didn't you wake me I'm supposed to go to work shit"

"Chill out, I called Holt already. He gave you a sick day"

"Oh thank god. I owe y--"

"You owe me big time man"

"Yeah I was just saying that" Jake mumbled as he walked into the kitchen "Wait why are you still here anyway"

Gina shook her head. These people would never learn.

"Nobody actual expects me to come--"

"Nobody expects me to come: Title of your sex tape" She heard Jake shout from the kitchen. Sighing, she continued

"So I can show up to work whenever I want to". She was exaggerating slightly, as Holt preferred that she arrived on time. And she did. Mostly

"Lucky son of a bitch" Jake murmured

"Well, there are privileges to being me. A lot of them"

"Hey do you have any of my clothes by any chance?"

"I'll check" Gina replied. Walking into her room, she grabbed the first guy's t shirt she could find, and what looked like Jake's old pair of shorts. "Take these weirdo" she said as she threw the clothes at him

"Gina, this isn't my shirt"

With a small sinking feeling, Gina looked at the shirt. It proudly displayed the words. "Fuck bitches get money" and was a nasty green color. She realized who it belonged to

"Uh that's my bad lemme see if I have another one"

"Nah nah who's shirt is this"

"It's uhhh"

"Ginnnaaa do you have a special someone?"

"No"

“Ginaaaa"

"It's my friend Steve's. We hooked up a few times"

"Ouuuuuu"

"Shut up and put on the shirt"

Gina watched as Jake put on the shirt. He was in good shape, and had some nice muscle tone

"Damnnnn"

"What was that Gina?"

"What? Oh I saw a conspiracy that Andy Samberg is a actually a giant pineapple"

"Who tf is that"

Gina sighed, and walked out of the apartment for work. For some reason, Jake's toned torso wouldn't leave her brain


	5. Revelation

When Gina arrived back at her apartment, she found a note on the kitchen counter. 

“Gina,

I really appreciate your hospitality. You saved my ass from doing something stupid last night (and yes, before you say it, I do owe you). I cleaned the kitchen and your bedroom. The bedroom was definitely a mistake. You have so many sex toys dear god. Anyway, if you ever need anything, just let me know.

Your Resident Genius,

Jake”

Looking around the kitchen, she noticed it was indeed spotless. She didn’t want to go into her bedroom yet, since she found it likely that Jake had played a joke on her involving her many sex toys. Smiling slightly, she sat down in the massage chair and put on a movie. However, as the romantic comedy played out on screen, she found herself feeling lonely. She was missing… human contact? Sighing, she called up Steve. Then, she cleared off the sex toys that Jake had arranged into the shape of a penis, and waited for him to show up. The sex was alright, but later as she was laying in the bed next to her passed out boy toy, her mind wandered. She started wishing that the person next to her was someone else. A certain detective and close friend.

“NO NO NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!” Gina yelled, forgetting Steve was next to her. Looking over, she saw that he was still out completely. “Pathetic,” she whispered. 

Work the next day was a nightmare. Everywhere she looked, he was there. Stopping Hitchcock and Scully from destroying the microwave. Deliberately messing up Amy's deliberately organized files. Failing to do a single pull up when Rosa and Terry dared him too (he can do push ups like crazy though). Smart-assing his way through a briefing with Holt and Charles. And no matter where he was, he always had that damned smile. The smile that wouldn't get out of her brain. She couldn't even focus on that fact that Rihanna retweeted one of her tweets. 

"Gina" 

Gina was jerked from her thoughts by Rosa calling her name

"Huh. what?"

"I need you to file this case for me."

"What, uh, yeah sure, sure. "

"Also, stop staring. It's getting weird."

"Pssttt, me? Staring? At what-?" 

"Jake."

"Who?"

"You're not gonna fool me." 

Gina ignored her. It was only six hours until she got home.

Six torturous hours later, Gina got home and flopped on the bed. It was time for her to face facts: she was falling for Jake Peralta.


	6. Acceptance

Coming to terms with this realization could only be described in one way: fucking awful. She was not good at committed relationships. Not in the slightest. Gina would always boast and say that guys could never handle the perfect sex queen she was, but deep down, she knew she was the problem. She would always get… bored. Move on from whatever hapless guy she had ensnared. There was a reason she’d be engaged 8 times but never married once (okay, it was technically nine- but getting so drunk you make a fake identity for yourself and get engaged to a tree doesn’t really count, does it?). Unfortunately, the worst part of this was that Jake knew all of these things, which tended to happen when you’ve been friends with someone since childhood. So even if he somehow returned her feelings- which she was fairly confident he didn’t- she knew he wouldn’t act on them. So now, she was stuck. On top of that, she had to see Jake at work every single day. 

“fuck.”

Over the next few weeks, Jake and Gina would continue to hang out. Gina got very good at repressing her feelings around him. She continued having her hookups until one day she moaned Jake's name. That was pretty awkward. So yeah, she stopped that. One night, the two of them were playing monopoly (because Jake claimed nobody could beat him at it. He was about $100 from being bankrupt less than 3 turns in), and Gina decided to prod. 

"So, how's your love life going Jacob"

Jake froze. Hard. He cleared his throat and stuttered. Gina shot him a questioning look

"Well Gina, I wasn't quite ready to tell you this yet…"

Gina's heart skipped a beat. There's no way he was about to say what she hoped he was gonna say

"I- I'm gay,"

Her heart sank and her jaw dropped (AN: come on, did you really think it was gonna be that easy). The wine glass she was holding slipped and spilled on Jake's shirt.

"You're… you're gay?"

"Yeah."

"Well- that’s just!! wow- um- how'd you find out?"

"Just learned one day that I love taking it up the ass,"

She didn't know what to say. She felt happy for him but she was heartbroken at the same time. What did this mean for her repressed feelings? She and Jake just stared at each other. All of a sudden, he burst out laughing. 

"Oh my god, you should have seen your face!!"

"Wh-what?"

"Ahhhh, I got you so good, that's amazing. " 

"You're not gay?"

"No, Gina, I'm not gay. I barely tolerate people touching my ass, I wouldn't ever take something there"

(Another note: I just watched Palm Springs, the new movie on Hulu with Andy Samberg, where he does actually take it up the ass. It's a funny movie. Would recommend) 

Internally, Gina breathed a huge sigh of relief. Externally, she threw a pillow at Jakes as punishment for pranking her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't prepared for Jake to take his shirt off. 

"Why did you do that?" 

"Bitch, you spilled wine on me"

"Yeah but don't you have… other shirts?"

"Bold of you to assume I do laundry consistently,"

Gina's brain had stopped working- so she just nodded and continued playing Monopoly. She proceeded to lose, due to her mind being elsewhere. As she was leaving, she asked Jake if he whipped his shirt off every time he played monopoly.

"No, just for special audiences," he replied with a wink.

When Gina arrived home, she made a beeline for her bedroom. She wore out the batteries on two of her vibrators that night. 


	7. Aftermath

As soon as Gina left, Jake sighed and flopped onto the couch. He almost blew it. When she asked him how his love life was going, he nearly told her. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but he had fallen for Gina Linetti. It had started after Sophia. Well, he had always found her attractive. He'd gotten off plenty in the shower thinking of her. But after the heartbreak Perez had put him through, he had found himself crushing on her. At first, he thought it was just a rebound. I mean, that's normal right? As the weeks went on, the feelings got deeper and deeper. Her voice wouldn't leave his head. Her teasing and sense of humor made him smile. And obviously she wouldn't ever date him. He was immature and irresponsible. He had bad dating luck. It was never gonna work. He had to keep repressing his feelings. 

And so this dance continued, with Jake and Gina dancing around their true feelings, while they grew deeper and deeper. Everyday at work, there would be plenty of meaningful eye contact, semi-flirtatious conversation, and plenty of smiles. One time, Jake accidentally caught a glance of Gina changing in the evidence locker after Charles had spilled some of his nasty European food all over her. After (shamefully) getting a good look at her in her uh... less than conseravtive bra, Jake had to take a 20ish minute break to “use the bathroom”. Everyone except Gina noticed this, and Rosa found it especially funny when Jake gave extravagant excuses for where he had gone.

“I had to water my plants guys,” he spluttered. Nobody believed this, except Gina. I mean, was it that unlikely that Jake had undergone a personality change and suddenly had the patience for house plants? 

“Damn, you really have a thing for her don’t you?” Rosa remarked after Gina had left the office

“For who? Jake Peralta is a bachelor for life.”

“Uh huh, sure”

This behavior continued for weeks on end, with both parties remaining blissfully unaware of the other’s feelings. Gina got in a habit of staring at Jake under the pretense of staring at her phone (in reality, she could tweet and answer texts without even looking at the phone, but nobody needed to know that). Luckily, everyone was so distracted by Charles telling everyone that she slept with him for about the 4th time this week that nobody noticed. At least, that’s what she thought. 

“If you are that into Peralta, you should simply tell him so. I’m sure he would reciprocate your feelings”

Gina was startled out of her staring by the deep voice of Captain Holt. She immediately started to fumble through a denial, but Holt had already walked away, leaving Gina spluttering behind him.   
After a particularly good drug bust, the Nine-Nine went to get some drinks at Shaw’s. The tension was felt by everyone but them. Rosa and Amy decided it was time for an intervention. 

"We have to do something about this," Rosa said after a few drinks.

"You're not wrong " said 4 drink Amy, who was swaying. 

“I think I should call Teddy to pick you up first” 

“DDats smmurt,” Amy slurred


	8. Interventions

As Jake was walking into work, he always did a few things.

  1. Threw his stuff in the general direction of his desk
  2. Checked on his open cases
  3. Grabbed a cup of coffee from the break room
  4. Went to talk to Gina



He did these things everyday, with very little variation. So you can imagine his surprise when his walk towards Gina’s desk was interrupted by Amy. 

“Come with me”

“Uh what, why?”

“I have to go pick up a perp, the sheriffs office requested two people.”

This was a blatant lie, as the sheriff only needed one detective, but Amy saw this as a chance to pick Jake’s brain about Gina without interruption by Gina. Or Charles. That was much more likely. As they walked out, Amy filled Jake in on her relationship with Teddy (they had met each other’s parents, as well as most of Amy’s brothers) and tried to talk to him about basketball (turns out she didn’t actually know anything, but at least she tried). Most of the car ride passed without incident. It wasn’t until they had dropped off the perp and were heading back towards the precinct that Amy decided to bite the bullet and broach the subject.

“So…about Gina...”

“Huh? What about her?”

“We know you like her.”

“Who, me? And who’s we?”

Amy facepalmed. This was not gonna be an easy discussion

“Everybody. It's very obvious.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I hide it incredibly well”

*Flashback: the squad is inquiring about Gina’s love life. As the conversation continues, Jake gets quieter and quieter. Eventually, Jake said he had to “change his cat’s tires” and left*

“Oh wait I just admitted didn’t I?” Jake realized. Amy facepalmed again.

“Jake you went into the bathroom and masturbated to her for 20 minutes”

“Wait that’s what you thought I was doing?” Jake said, shocked. “I went and threw cold water on my face and blared music to get her out of my head. Honestly, you guys are some nasty minded fuckers”

“Well you still like her,” Amy said, choosing to ignore Jake’s explanation, “And you have to do something about that.”

“Yeah, I do, don’t I?” Jake sighed. “Man what am I gonna do.”

“Talk to her?” 

“Ha don’t be ridiculous”

‘Well you should do something before Charles does”

“Well fuck”

The next day, Rosa cornered Gina. She had a much easier time getting her alone then Amy did with Jake. She took Gina’s phone charger and waited for the phone to die. Then she camped in the break room and waited for Gina to come get her backup charger. 30 minutes later, a frantic Gina ran into the break room. Rosa shut the door, making Gina jump.

“SHIT--ah hey Rosa”

“Sup”

“Have you seen my charger?”

“Yep I’ve got it right here” Rosa said, revealing the cord and then jerking it out of reach of Gina’s grasping hands, “but if you want it you have to work for it”

“UGH fine what do I have to do"

"Let's talk about Jake"

"What about him?"

"You know"

"Rosa I’m a busy woman, I do not have time for this”

“You were sitting at your desk playing Kwazy Cupcakes”

“My goals are beyond your understanding”

“Stop deflecting. Jake. Act on it”

“But I don’t even--”

“Act.On.It.”

“The tension is killing us. If you want this charger back do something about it”

"It's either gonna be you or Boyle"

"Fuck me"

“If you ask Jake, he probably will,” Rosa shot back. Dodging the pillow that Gina threw at her, Rosa opened the door and walked out. Gina was left there, deep in thought. That night, Jake and Gina both came to a decision. It was time to act


	9. Complications

Of course, nothing is ever that simple. Especially in the lives of Jake and Gina. As soon as they walked into the precinct, Gina was swapped with paperwork. She actually decided to do it this time, just to get her mind off the confrontation that was gonna happen. If she didn't pussy out of it. Eventually, the elevator door opened, and Jake walked in (of course, 25 minutes late). Gina stood up, and Jake made eye contact with her. They started to walk towards each other when, of course, something went wrong 

"Peralta, in my office"

"Son of a bi---"

Jake stepped into Holt's office and closed the door

"I'm sending you and Boyle on a week-long stakeout of a major crime syndicate. We suspect that they partake in drug trafficking and other dangerous activities. You’re leaving immediately. Any questions?”

“No sir,” Jake replied

He walked out of the room, and bumped into Gina. She looked anxious, which was an odd look on her usually self confident face.

“I’m guessing you were listening in,” Jake said. Gina nodded. “We need to talk when I get back.” 

“Yeah, we do Jacob…… be safe”

And just like that, Jake was gone again. Gina took this poorly, which was predictable. She missed all of her dance practices, her already unpredictable work ethic bottomed out, and her usually chipper attitude disappeared. Everyone noticed this, and everyone knew why. Except Hitchcock and Scully. Obviously. They tried their best, but Gina was inconsolable. And she hated it. She hated being so dependent on another person. She hated how much she had fallen for him. She thought about him constantly, and spent tons of time staring at his empty desk. This continued throughout the week, and when Holt announced that Jake and Boyle were extending the stakeout to gather more evidence, Gina wanted to put her head down and scream. And she did when she got home that night. After the third week, Rosa and Amy decided enough was enough.

“Gina, get up,” 

Gina looked up sleepily from her desk and the blurry figures of Amy and Rosa, who were standing over her.

“C’mon, we are going to Shaw’s for drinks.”

“My shift isn’t over,” Gina replied, half awake.

“Gina, you’re sleeping at your desk,” Amy pointed out, gesturing to the pillow and blanket. 

“Your point is?”

“My point,” Rosa said intensely, “is that you’re coming with us.”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Gina replied

Twenty-five minutes later, the three of them set off for Shaw’s bar. As soon as they got there, Gina ordered the strongest option available- and chugged it. She was about to do this again, when Rosa snatched the drink out of her hand. She glared at Gina, who shrugged. 

“So Gina, tell me what you think about Beyonce’s recent albums,” Amy prodded

The combination of alcohol and one of Gina’s idols was enough to get her talking. She rambled on and on about how great she found Beyonce to be- and Amy and Rosa were patting themselves on the back- when Charles walked in. Seeing them, he sat down and grabbed a drink.

“Hey guys! The stakeout just ended and we took the syndicate down,” He said excitedly.

“That’s awesome, Charles! Tell us everything,” Amy replied.

Charles was in the middle of regaling how he had to chase down the final criminal when Gina finally noticed he was there. Well, more like she finally comprehended what it meant. 

“Where’s Jake?”

Charles jumped, not expecting her to speak so sharply. “He went back to his apartment, he got a little banged up and needed to change. Why do you ask---?”

Before he had finished his sentence, Gina had jumped up and left. Everyone looked after her in shock. 

Gina called an Uber and made her way to Jake’s apartment. Her mind was racing. She didn’t know what she was gonna say or what she was gonna do. But she knew that she needed to see him. When she got to the door, she debated knocking. Then she remembered that she had a spare key still, since this used to be her apartment. She opened the door and walked in. She was met by a shirtless Jake Peralta holding a gun. She froze, and they stared into each other’s eyes, neither of them saying a word. 


	10. The fun chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s like explicit smut in this chapter (thank you to my editor for encouraging me to do that). Just a heads up (AYYE I GOTCHU BB- Lasya)

Jake had been thinking alot about Gina. The three week stakeout had been unbearable, as he couldn’t get his mind off her. Boyle tried to help him. He really did. But all the distractions were temporary. Eventually, they made the bust. To be honest, it was rather badass. He and Boyle chased down criminals in cars and on foot. After they rounded up all the criminals, it was finally time to go home. Jake walked up to his apartment, and flopped onto the couch. He had to prepare for his talk with Gina tomorrow. It was definitely happening, and he couldn’t afford to get his hopes up. He was going to get shot down- and he knew it, he had made his peace with it. Either way, he may as well brace himself. He got in the shower, and his thoughts wondered. Into some nasty places. Oh well, he may as well embrace it this last time. As he got out of the shower and put on his pants, he heard his door open. Suddenly, his cop instincts kicked in. He ran into his room and grabbed the gun he kept in the bedside table. He slowly stepped into the hallway, and was shocked by what he saw. Gina Linetti, out of breath, standing in the foyer. Once she saw him, she froze, and they stared into each other’s eyes from across the room, neither of them saying a word. Eventually, Jake broke the silence.

“Hey, Gina,” he whispered tentatively.

“Hi, Jake”

Everything happened at once. Jake and Gina moved towards each other and their lips met for the first time. Their mouths began moving together, over and under- tasting, feeling. This is what they had been missing- what they’d been craving. The sparks ignited between raged and grew-the heat was enough to drown them both. They pulled away after a while, and laughed. How had they lived without this? And then they started again. Jake pushed Gina against the wall and pulled off her shirt. Gina grasped Jake’s bare torso and pulled him closer. Jake backed off to breathe, and Gina pulled him towards Jake’s bedroom- now that they had had a taste- they needed more.

**The smut starts here. If you have a problem with that you can skip down a bit and not miss anything important**

Gina pushed Jake down on the bed and straddled him, the pair still kissing furiously. Gina started grinding against Jake’s now very apparent erection. This prompted Jake to reach up and demonstrate his impressive skill when he took off her lacy bra with one hand, while moving his other hand down to her ass. He gave it a squeeze and Gina sighed, content and impatient all in one breath. Snaking her hand down his pants, she grasped his dick and started stroking, while Jake groped and kissed her boobs. Gina moaned, and climbed of Jake and kneeled next to him on the bed. Sliding off his pants, she audibly gasped. Jake smirked.

"Surprised?"

"I thought all of your bragging was you overcompensating. Clearly I was wrong."

And without any further ado, Gina took Jake’s rod into her mouth. 

"Oh, fuck," Jake moaned as Gina maneuvered her tongue up and down his member. As she continued, Jake felt himself getting close- his toes curled and he fisted the sheets. Reluctantly, he pulled out of Gina's mouth. It was her turn to receive. He flipped her over, and starting kissing her neck. As she made noises, he kissed down her neck, to her collarbone and over both of her boobs, swirling his tongue on her nipples. Then, he kept kissing down until he reached the barrier of her pants. In a flash, they were gone, and he stuck a finger inside her now soaked wetness. 

"Ahhhh, yess" Gina said huskily, and they locked eyes. Jake smirked, and put another calloused finger in. He moved his other hand onto her boob and starred massaging it. When Gina thought she couldn't feel any more pleasure, Jake planted a kiss on her clit. 

"FUCK"

Gina wasn't prepared for it, and she came. Jake did his incredibly annoying- attractive- smirk, and Gina was suddenly ready to shut him up. She could go all night long. She flipped him over, straddled him, grabbed his erection andsunk down onto him. Both of them moaned in unison, enjoying the warmth of their connection. Then Gina started bouncing, plunging his dick deeper and deeper into herself. She continued fucking herself on him until she tired out. Jake took the opportunity to flip her over and started pounding into her. They settled into a rhythm- rough and hard and relentless. After a few minutes, Jake felt himself nearing the end. He shot a questioning look towards Gina.

"I'm *ohhh* on the *fuck* pill," 

Jake nodded, and with a groan, released into her. After a minute, he pulled out a Gina and laid beside her.

"Wow"

"Wow indeed"

"Everything you expected?"

"So much better"

"Round 2?"

Gina smirked and let her body do the talking..

**End smut**

After a few more rounds, the two of them were snuggled up together in Jake’s bed. 

“So, you needed to talk to me?” Jake asked, with a smirk.

“Mmmmm, tomorrow” Gina mumbled sleepily. Jake smiled, and pulled Gina closer. 

The next morning, both Jake and Gina decided it was time for the conversation. It was much easier to initiate it than you’d think. Gina just had to roll over and open her eyes. 

“Jake!”

“What?! Oh hey.”

“We are talking about this now. This wasn’t a one time thing for me.”

“Totally agree,” 

“So, we need to figure out what we are doing here.”

“I wanna date you.” Jake stated, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Gina sat up and looked at him, with a serious look on her face. 

“Jake, you know I’m not good in relationships. I get bored. I move on. You know this about me, we’ve been friends this whole time. Why would you want to date me?”

“Gina, you said it yourself. You get bored of people and you move on. Not just with your romantic relationships, but with your friendships. How many--- Gina can you lay back down, your boobs are distracting me.”

Gina had forgotten about their lack of clothing, so she laughed, laid down and pulled the sheet up. Jake continued.

“How many friends do you have that you’ve never gotten bored of”

“Just you.”

“Exactly. We’ve been friends for years and years and you haven’t gotten bored of me. Adding a new thing like, uh ,romance will definitely make it even less boring.”

Gina couldn’t argue with that logic. “Good job, Jake. That was a test!”

“What?”

“I was testing you to see if you were worthy of me!”

“That’s some bullshit,” Jake sputtered.

“Another great Gina Linetti plan!”

Instead of responding, Jake just rolled on top of Gina. They managed another quick round before work.


	11. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’ll probably write a sequel to this or do a Jake/Amy one. Probably both at some point, but with school starting soon who even knows. Any and all feedback is appreciated. Also, thank you again to Lasya for proofreading this and motivating me to do it. I am notoriously lazy. And I forget commas alot. (dbwjehejfj i cant believe i have to add literary scholar and master smut author to ur list of incredible attributes 🥺🥺~ Lasya)

When Jake walked into work, Charles could immediately tell something was different. And he made sure everyone knew it.

“Yoooo, Jakey got laid!” 

Jake blushed and sighed. “Yes charles, I’m an adult who has sex.”

“Were they hot?” Rosa questioned.

“Very. I’m not telling you who it is though”

“Do we know them?” Amy asked.

“LALALALALA, I can’t hear you!!”

“Guys, leave the man alone. We’re all adults,” Terry interjected.

“Thank you, Terry.”

“Oh boo hoo. Jake’s inquired about worse,” Amy retorted, “Gina, what are your thoughts on this?” 

“If Jacob wants to be a big boy and have some fun, good for him,” Gina said from across the room, without looking up from her phone. Amy thought this was odd for someone to say when they are very much into the person in question, but she overlooked it. 

“And I win!” Jake said, bowing. 

“Oh, whatever” Amy said in resignation, “Hey Gina, can you file these for me?”

“I’ll consider it,” Gina replied, still not looking up from her phone. Amy glared at her, which did nothing but make Gina laugh. Eventually, Gina did stand up and move towards Amy’s desk. 

“Gina, why are you walking like that,” Amy asked her

“Don’t question my majestic strides”

“Those aren’t majestic, you’re walking like you’re sore”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“IT WAS GINA!” Rosa exclaimed

“OH MY GOD,” Boyle yelled in happiness,”My best friend and ex-lover!”

“You really don’t have to mention that every time.”

Gina and Jake both blushed.

“Damn Gina, was it that good?” Rosa asked her.

“The king of penises,” Gina said.

Everyone (predictably) reacted with disgust at this, except for Jake, Gina, and Boyle. They spent the rest of the day being questioned about their new relationship. Captain Holt even got in on the questioning, all though it was a lot less fun, and more along the lines of “this better not interfere with the workplace blah blah blah.” At the end of the day, Jake and Gina collapsed on Gina’s couch

“So who’s apartment are we moving into?”

“Definitely mine,” Gina said “It has an aura that yours cannot match.” 

“Excellent. My plan worked flawlessly”

“Wait, was this all a plot to get back into your old apartment?”   
  


Jake kissed Gina and laughed.

“A magician never reveals his secrets”

"Wanna have sex again?"

"Oh definitely"

**END**


End file.
